Reto de los 75 one-shots
by Alphabetta
Summary: En este reto, narraré con el menor número de palabras posibles, un hecho sucedido en todas y cada una de las ediciones de los Juegos del Hambre que hubo en Panem, desde su comienzo hasta el momento en que aquellas bayas atrapanoches lo cambiaran todo. T por si acaso.
1. Año 0- El día más solitario

**Año 0 - El día más solitario **

**Astrid Calgary, 16 años**

**Distrito 13**

_"Y si te vas, quiero irme contigo. Y si mueres, quiero morir contigo. Tomar tu mano y alejarme."_

* * *

La situación de Panem está empeorando y la incertidumbre y el miedo son el pan de cada día. Puedo notarlo. Mi padre fue a luchar por los rebeldes al Capitolio. Probablemente esté muerto pues no hemos tenido noticias de él en dos meses. La comida escasea y vendí casi toda mi ropa para poder comprar. No fue fácil, porque cuando todo es tan precario, lo último que la gente quiere es ropa. Afortunadamente, el alcalde Coin habilitó un refugio subterráneo para que podamos sobrevivir en caso de que haya un bombardeo. No es muy grande, pero ha habido una selección para escoger a las personas más aptas en caso de que ocurra lo peor.

Yo soy una de las elegidas. Nunca he tenido problemas de salud ni alergias, y aún me veo saludable. Mi madre y mi hermana no tienen esa suerte así que fueron descartadas, pero el alcalde asegura que en cuanto habiliten más búnkers podrán resguardar a más personas. Espero poder verlas pronto.

-Quiero darles la bienvenida a todos. -Dijo el alcalde Coin desde un podio.- Ya deberán saber, que si están aquí es porque los tests realizados los han señalado como unos supervivientes, unos luchadores cuya misión es crear una nueva generación de ciudadanos resistentes y sanos como ustedes.

El discurso comienza de forma extraña. No soy la única que lo piensa.

-Desafortunadamente, tengo malas noticias. -Continúa Coin.- La guerra ha terminado. Los Distritos se han rendido y pronto se firmará el armisticio. La buena noticia es, que nuestras ansias de independencia se verán por fin satisfechas. Nunca encajamos en Panem. Somos demasiado poderosos como para vivir a la sombra de los caprichos del Capitolio. En estos momentos, el daño que nos podríamos hacer mutuamente es grande. Por eso, se ha firmado un acuerdo que garantiza al Distrito 13 la independencia. El precio a pagar es alto. Pero el beneficio y la autonomía que nos aportará, lo justifica. Seguidamente, les serán asignadas sus nuevas viviendas y su rol a desempeñar en nuestra nueva sociedad.

No hubo aplausos. Todos estábamos aún desconcertados, estupefactos.

-Alcalde Coin. -Dijo un hombre levantando la mano.- Me gustaría saber...

-Presidente Coin. -Le corrigió él.

-Presidente Coin... ¿Cuándo podrán venir los demás?

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. -Dijo el recién proclamado presidente.- Era la otra parte del trato. Aparecer como un Distrito devastado por la guerra para que al Capitolio le sea más fácil echar el lazo al resto de distritos. Es algo que ya no nos incumbe. Ya no somos parte de Panem.

La histeria poseyó a la multitud mientras los encargados trataban de mantener la calma. Yo corrí hacia la compuerta por la que habíamos entrado, aún sin creerme que habían dado a mi familia como moneda de cambio para obtener beneficios.

La intenté abrir, empujándola y dándole patadas hasta quedar exhausta.

-Déjalo. No se abrirá. -Dijo alguien a mis espaldas. -Da gracias por estar viva.

Pero... ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir sin mi familia, siendo parte de una sociedad que las ha asesinado por su propio beneficio?

-¡Ábreme! -Le chillé.

-Morirás. -Contestó.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Y en ese momento, oí el impacto de las bombas afuera, y me derrumbé en el suelo con un grito de dolor.

* * *

**Aquí les presento mi propósito de Año Nuevo. Y es el empezar el reto de los 75 drabbles. **

**¿Por qué? Porque siempre pensé tener problemas a la hora de redactar algo con pocas palabras. Quiero entrenarme en ser capaz de escribir una situación usando el menor número de palabras posibles. **

**¿Cómo funciona el reto? Las reglas son simples: poner el iPod en modo aleatorio y crear una historia en base a la canción que salga. La que salió para este es "Lonely Day" de System of a Down. El tope que me he impuesto son 500 palabras (Sin contar notas), aunque este contiene algunas más, pero es el prólogo así que no cuenta. :P**

**En cuanto a la frecuencia de actualización, esto lo hago principalmente como un entrenamiento mío, y por supuesto están invitados a comentar y dar sus opiniones al respecto. No habrá frecuencia fija de actualización, ya que escribiré cuando me venga la inspiración y por supuesto, mis otros proyectos en Fanfiction tendrán prioridad, como el fanfic de Wiress y otro proyecto que empezaré en un par de semanas. :) Gracias por leer y hasta pronto.**


	2. Año 1- Piezas defectuosas

**Año 1 - Piezas defectuosas**

**Jarvis Sonstein, 18 Años**

**Distrito 6**

_"Ya no habrá más lucha en las calles. Creían que podían con nosotros, pero la venganza va a ser dulce."_

* * *

La derrota dejó los ánimos de los Distritos por los suelos. No solo porque hubo represalias para todos aquellos que fueron detenidos con cargos de traición, y para sus familias, sino porque dichas represalias van a continuar a través del tiempo.

Decidimos romper el orden establecido y luchar por una vida mejor. Trece distritos unidos en una lucha contra el Capitolio. Ellos estaban mejor organizados, pero nosotros teníamos espíritu y poder de lucha. La guerra se prolongó por años, y por desgaste, el Capitolio se alzó con la victoria.

Mi padre y mis hermanos fueron juzgados y ejecutados junto con el resto; a mí y mi madre nos encarcelaron. Fuimos los únicos de mi familia a los que no pudieron involucrar, pero sospechaban de nosotros. Yo estuve un tiempo defendiendo la frontera, informando a los demás de cualquier movimiento. Pero se puso todo demasiado difícil, los ánimos decaían y las derrotas eran mucho más aplastantes que las victorias.

Ahora, irónicamente, el Capitolio nos ha lanzado los unos contra los otros. Los Distritos que antes peleaban juntos por un enemigo común, deben luchar entre ellos. Es parte de la venganza del bando vencedor. He tenido tiempo para maldecir mi suerte, para golpear cosas y gritar hasta sentir mi garganta a punto de caerse a trozos. Ya no siento nada. Vuelvo a ser un soldado y la guerra continúa, y aunque es una artificial y programada, he decidido luchar por mi vida. Mi enemigo ahora es una niña de 13 años que tiembla como una hoja, pero eso no cambia nada. No me asusta matar, ya lo he hecho anteriormente.

Muchos de estos chicos no pararon de llorar durante toda nuestra estancia en el Capitolio. Ya nos han explicado cómo funcionará todo, y qué pasará si saltamos de nuestra plataforma antes de tiempo. Aún así, algunos lo han hecho, dejándome con ello el camino más fácil. Hay unas cuantas armas frente a mí, también provisiones. En cuanto a los alrededores, hay una montaña justo a mis espaldas, y al otro lado, un sendero que baja hacia un valle lleno de árboles en tonos anaranjados, como un bosque a principios del otoño. Tal vez me dirija allí.

Cuando suena el gong, me abalanzo sobre las armas. Agarro una lanza, como la que estuve usando en mis días de entrenamiento. Rápidamente busco a alguien a quien eliminar. Muchos de mis oponentes también son fuertes. Deben de haber sido guerrilleros durante la rebelión. La mayoría lo éramos, y será mejor que los evite por ahora. Las inclemencias y la precariedad los debilitarán. La chica de 13 años de nosequé distrito no se ha movido de su plataforma. Está gritando que no quiere estar ahí, y que quiere volver a casa. Empuño bien mi arma y unos segundos más tarde se desploma con ella en la garganta. Tras eso, agarro una mochila y huyo del lugar. Intentando no pensar en la niña que el Capitolio eligió por sorteo para convertirse en mi oponente, y a la que le acabo de quitar la vida. Debo vivir, cueste lo que cueste.

El fin justifica los medios.

* * *

**Volví de mis vacaciones con un nuevo capítulo del reto que empecé en Año Nuevo. Hice el sorteo de la canción el día que me fui, y tuve tiempo para pensar en lo que debería escribir. Estaba algo despistada al principio porque casi todas las canciones que tengo son bastante alegres, pero pronto encontré la estrofa perfecta y pude inspirarme. :D Esta canción es "Mis-shapes" de Pulp. Uno de mis grupos favoritos y que tuve la suerte de ver hace dos años en el SOS Festival. Genial concierto.**

**Gracias una vez más a Elenear28 por el apoyo con mi nueva historia ^^. Me gustaba la idea de que los "presidentes" del 13 fuesen dejando el cargo a sus descendientes, al fin y al cabo, no es un país muy democrático :D esa conversación fue algo que me inspiró también. Me pareció feo que viviesen así. No pasan necesidad, pero tampoco es que tengan mucha libertad, y la gente es tratada como máquinas reproductoras perpetuadoras de la especie.**

**Ladyinred, gracias también a ti por tu apoyo y por empezar a leer mi otro fanfic! Me hace muy feliz saber que te está gustando y que tu hijo se llame Isaac es muy curioso :) adoro ese nombre. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí que sacaré a gente conocida. La primera será Mags en la edición número 9.**


	3. Año 2- A todo el mundo le importa

**Año 2 - A todo el mundo le importa**

**Jazmin Dyrie, 14 años**

**Distrito 11**

_"Todo el mundo se preocupa por ti, te guste o no. Es un abrazo sintético que te golpea en la cabeza, una condescendencia artificial que te hace querer gritar."_

* * *

-¡Cielos, mira qué pestañas naturales! -Exclama una de las chicas de mi equipo de preparación. Toda ella es plateada, su piel, su pelo, su ropa... Parece una estatuta. Me dijo su nombre pero lo he olvidado. Yo prefiero llamarla "La Mujer Estatua".

Hay otra que es dorada de pies a cabeza. Se me ocurre bautizarla como "La Mujer Dorada", pero luego pienso que ese nombre le viene grande, y decido llamarla "La Mujer Limón".

El chico no dice nada. Creo que no le gusto. A mí él tampoco. Va entero de rosa, cabello y todo. "Florecita" es como le pongo. Me gustaría verlo en el Distrito 11 recogiendo fruta de sol a sol. Seguro que se rompería por la mitad como una ramita al primer día.

Mi padre me ha pedido que no llore. Que no les de ese placer a los que me han traído aquí. Ellos tampoco han llorado y sé que es por la misma razón. Mamá ha dicho que nos quieren ver hundidos y aunque en realidad lo estemos, tenemos que ser fuertes.

Ví los Juegos del Hambre el año pasado y fue tan horrible que me duele el pensarlo. Ahora mismo nos han estado mimando mucho por ser ganadores, pero como dice mi padre, de nada sirve ser ganador manchándote las manos. Ya he estado a punto de morir dos veces, y la muerte ya no me impresiona. Arka cree que mi actitud me es ventajosa y tiene razón. Ella me ha prometido traerme de vuelta, que luchará con todas sus fuerzas para hacerme volver. Este año al parecer le van a dar emoción haciendo que gente que ve los Juegos pueda apostar por nosotros o enviarnos regalos.

-¡AUCH! -Grito dando una patada sin querer a la mujer Limón.- ¡Ten cuidado!

-¡Lo siento! -Contesta con una vocecita aguda.

-¡AUCH! -Vuelvo a decir. Es ese estúpido pegamento que me han puesto.

-No te dolería tanto si no fueras tan peludita, amiga. -Me dice Florecita.

Le dedico mi mejor mirada asesina mientras la mujer Limón y la mujer Estatua me animan diciendo que pronto estaré lista.

Mi estilista me trae mi vestido más tarde, cuando ya han terminado conmigo. Cuando lo veo, siento ganas de golpearlos. Es ridículo. Es un vestido amarillo que simula el efecto de varias cáscaras de banana gigantes amarradas juntas a mi cintura. Casi diría que prefiero ser un limón. En la cabeza me ponen un sombrero que emula un cesto lleno de frutas antes de proceder a maquillarme.

-Qué horrible vestido. -Digo, y todos se escandalizan.

-¡Eso está muy feo! ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuvimos pensando en una idea para ti?

-¿Tanto como tardaron en fijarse en el cesto de la basura? -Pregunto. Sé que no debería ser tan descarada, pero yo no pedí estar aquí.

-Ya basta de insolencias, mocosa pueblerina. -Me dice mi estilista.- Controla tu lengua o te mando al desfile a medio maquillar.

Uy qué miedo. Creo que se emocionaron cuando se enteraron de que iban a ser los encargados del distrito ganador, pero ahora están decepcionados todos ellos.

-¿Estás lista ya? Déjame que te vea. -Mi estilista me examina la cara durante unos segundos, y tras eso me agarra de la mano y tira de mí hacia la puerta.- Vamos. El desfile va a empezar. Y más te vale brillar ahí fuera, no quiero que una de mis creaciones más vanguardistas se malogre porque tú no supiste interpretarla.

Siento ganas de quitame una de las naranjas de mi tocado y tirársela a la cabeza. Hago una nota mental para cruzarme de brazos en el desfile y dedicar a estos sádicos mi cara más amarga. Brillaré, eso es seguro. Pero no de la manera que ella quiere.

* * *

**Volvemos con otro reto, esta vez del año 2. La canción es "Everybody cares, everybody uderstands", de Elliott Smith. Trata de gente que es muy amable contigo sin haberlo pedido así que me pareció perfecta para ubicarla en el proceso de preparación. Jazmin es una chica muy rebelde que fijo les da dolores de cabeza a más de un capitolino. Pero parece llevarse bien con su nueva mentora. Arka fue la ganadora de la edición número 1. Lo que significa que Jarvis no lo logró. :(**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! ^^**

**Kittens and cats, fue muy caótico ese baño de sangre con gente que no se movió de sus plataformas y otros que se lanzaron... :(  
**

**Elenear, eso era exactamente lo que quería transmitir, veo que lo entendiste yay! :D Tengo que ver Iron Man y ver por fin quién es ese Jarvis XD**

**Azriel Rigel, si te "robas" la idea avísame y la sigo xDD (yo la robé a la versión inglesa) ya me volví a inspirar y espero que te guste el capítulo. **

**Ladyinred, el deber es siempre lo primero pero me alegra saber de ti. Pues no he visto Iron Man jajaja Buscaré quién es ese Jarvis. En verdad le puse ese nombre porque el cantante del grupo Pulp que era la canción del capítulo pasado se llamaba así xD. Un saludo para Isaac espero que estén bien. Me encantó la historia de su nombre.**

**¡Un saludo, gracias por seguirme y hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Año 3- Domingo por la mañana

**Año 3 - Domingo por la mañana**

**Psiren Bluecave, 16 años**

**Distrito 4**

_"La lluvia cae y yo te llamo. Y canto mientras busco una manera de volver a junto a ti. A mi hogar."_

* * *

Séptimo día desde que me tiraron aquí, y aún no sé cuándo se terminará esta pesadilla. Cuánto más podré aguantar sin perder la cabeza, pensando en que de un momento a otro alguien va a venir a buscarme y liquidarme.

No lo tendrán muy difícil contando con que mis únicas posesiones son un puñado de bellotas, una rama y unas cuantas piedras. A mi favor tengo que no se si alguien en sus cabales querría estar afuera en este tiempo. La tormenta ha durado ya dos días y aunque ya no hay truenos, la densa lluvia continúa y el agua hace rato que comenzó a entrar a mi agujero, el que me encontré por casualidad en el día 1, mientras buscaba un sitio para esconderme.

Siento mi ánimo plomizo y sombrío, igual que el tiempo, pero dudo que si hablásemos del más radiante de los días habría estado mejor. Ya he perdio la cuenta de cuántos quedamos, pero con cada cañonazo que oigo, mi cordura se desvanece un poco más. Estoy harta. Muy harta de todo esto. Siempre pensé que este sería mi plan de supervivencia cuando estuviese en la Arena, que escondiéndome y esperando a que todos los otros mueran estaría bien... Pero mi cerebro no deja de funcionar, de inundar mis pensamientos con imágenes deastrosas en las que muero de forma horrible tal y como hemos visto en estos dos últimos años. Me pregunto quién será el siguiente en caer, y si esa persona seré yo.

Mi estancia en el Capitolio también fue peor de lo que imaginé. La novedad de los regalos del año pasado hizo que muchos se llenasen de esperanza. Al menos en los dos primeros años vimos gente luchando, protestando, mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia esta masacre... este año ha sido horrible. La mayoría de mis compañeros tributos andaban saludando, sonriendo y elogiando cada detalle que encontraban en esa ciudad construída sobre las lágrimas y el sudor de los distritos para poder ganarse su premio. Igual que mi compañero, del que me alejé desde que supe de su estrategia gracias a mi máscara de introversión. Me pregunto si seguirá vivo.

-¿Es perder la dignidad un proceso más para salir de esta? -Murmuro, y en seguida me arrepiento. Es muy posible que me estén observando. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que apenas me he movido de aquí para buscar alimento o agua, lo más seguro es que tengan las cámaras enfocadas en alguna otra parte, donde seguramente estén pasando cosas más interesantes.

Me asomo a mi agujero de nuevo y compruebo que la lluvia no tiene planes para parar. Tras hacer un cuenco con mis manos y beber un poco, me meto de nuevo adentro. Trato de hacerme un ovillo y dormir pero no puedo. Tal vez es la humedad fría y pegajosa del ambiente que se cala hasta en mis huesos haciéndome tiritar, y que me hace preguntarme por cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que aguantarla hasta que todos se maten y pueda volver a casa.

O hasta que mi verdugo me encuentre.

* * *

**Llego con dos días de atraso (quiero actualizar cada 15) pero los fines de semana no tengo mucho tiempo. La canción es "Sunday morning" de Maroon 5. Trata de una persona que extraña la presencia de su amada porque está lejos de ella un domingo por la mañana. Psiren no ha tenido una vida fácil, en la rebelión perdió a todos sus hermanos, siendo ella la única superviviente, y ahora ha sido cosechada. Siente al igual que Jazmin mucho rencor hacia el Capitolio aunque lo canaliza de manera distinta al ser más madura.**

**Jazmin no lo logró. :( El segundo ganador fue el chico del D5. **

**Vamos con las reviews :D**

**Elenear28, Jarvis me gustaba mucho y si te sirve de consuelo llegó a los 5 últimos pero se le complicaron mucho las cosas a partir de ahí, estaba herido y sin provisiones y fue un blanco fácil.**

**Kittens and cats, me gustó mucho escribir a Jazmin, una chica jovencita y alocada que en serio hubiese logrado llegar más lejos si hubiese tenido 17 o 18, pero era muy joven y aunque era escurridiza, se vio superada en fuerza por otro tributo que la sorprendió mientras buscaba leña para encender un fuego.**

**Azriel Rigel, tienes razón fue un capítulo calmadito. XD No era mi plan el empezar con capítulos en el Capitolio tan pronto, quería poner cosas en la Arena pero es lo que me inspiró la canción elegida aleatoriamente. Elliott Smith es un cantautor que me gusta mucho aunque tenía muchas depresiones que lo llevaron a suicidarse.**

**Gracias por las reviews y por leerme. Un saludo.**


	5. Año 4- La importancia de lo improductivo

**Año 4 - La importancia de la improductividad**

**Flash Woodrow, 17 años**

**Distrito 5**

_"Pero no me importa, mientras disponga de un lecho bajo las brillantes estrellas estaré bien. Dame un minuto, los hombres tenemos un límite. No puedo buscarme una vida si mi corazón no lo siente."_

* * *

-Aún no entiendo por qué no pudiste ir tú. -Me reprocha mi compañera de distrito y aliada.

Está furiosa. No hay que ser un experto en comportamiento humano para verlo, su voz y sus gestos la delatan. Cuando la conocí me pareció una chica muy dulce, pero ahora creo que está haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

-No puedo andar bien con el pie así y lo sabes. -Le replico.- Mi esguince no me da ventajas a la hora de escapar de los cocodrilos. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Ella da un suspiro de exasperación y sigue mirando al sendero por el que se supone que deberían venir nuestros aliados. Tal vez el que ha exagerado demasiado soy yo. El pie no me duele tanto. Lo hizo durante un tiempo pero ya estoy casi recuperado. He estado fingiendo porque era mi turno de ir al pantano a por agua, pero ese sitio no me gusta ni un pelo. Es traicionero. Mentirles me sabe mal, somos un equipo pero solo uno podrá ganar después de todo, y se me hace razonable dar prioridad a mis necesidades antes que a las suyas. No fue muy agradable torcerme el tobillo el día anterior, y aunque sus palabras insinúan lo contrario, no lo hice a posta.

El pantano está a 20 minutos de caminata, pero Hansen, el tributo del Distrito 11 con el que nos aliamos se ha ido hace dos horas y aún no ha vuelto. Mi compañera cree que le ha pasado algo pues un cañón ha sonado hace un rato. Por eso está enfadada. Fiore, la chica del 11 fue tras el cañón a asegurarse que nuestro aliado está bien. Tampoco ha vuelto. Estoy seguro que Hansen volverá, que se oiga un cañón no significa que sea el suyo. ¿No? Podría ser cualquiera.

-Si tan mal estás. ¿No serás un lastre más en vez de una ayuda? ¿Y si nos ataca alguien? Si crees que voy a defenderte con mi vida mientras tú te quedas ahí sentado te equivocas.

-Tranquila, fiera. -Le digo.- Tengo más miedo por ti que por quien nos pueda atacar.

Mis palabras la hacen mirarme de reojo, pero no hay más tiempo para continuar con la discusión, pues Fiore está de vuelta. Oigo sus lamentos y sus gritos antes de ver su presencia. Mi compañera sale a su encuentro, la abraza y luego la obliga a explicarse. Ella no parece estar en condiciones de hablar, pero le muestra algo que lleva en la mano. Es un trozo de tejido ensangrentado y maltrecho.

Y hay un 11 en él.

* * *

**La primera vez que no tengo que recortar en palabras yay. Quizá está funcionando. La canción es "The importance of being idle", de Oasis. Trata de un hombre al que su novia presiona para encontrar un trabajo. El videoclip es divertido y la ropa del tipo que canta me sirvió de inspiración para el estilo de vestir de Isaak, un personaje mío de otra historia. Se lo recomiendo.**

**¡Psiren lo logró! Nadie la encontró y se quedó ahí escondida mientras todos los demás murieron de hipotermia o por otros tributos. Cuando la rescataron de ahí, estaba muy muy desnutrida. No mató a nadie y eso no le gustó al presidente, quien hizo al Vigilante Jefe perder un ojo por su desfachatez. En lo posterior le advirtió que no dejase a ningún tributo estar en la misma guarida durante mucho tiempo, pues eso aburre a la gente. Lo recordará.**

**Reviews.**

**Azriel Rigel, de ofensa nada xD soy un desastre y te agradezco que me lo hagas saber. No revisé muy bien el capítulo. Ya está corregido. Esa canción es mi favorita de Maroon 5, es genial, aunque prefiero la versión de estudio sé que la unplugged es más famosa.**

**Elenear28, tengamos esperanza porque Psiren lo logró! :D Me encantó escribirla, es una chica interesante. Esperemos que el futuro no sea muy duro con ella. La canción me inspiraba melancolía, y esta me inspiró pasividad y apatía.**

**Kittens, Psiren se hizo con la victoria aunque de una forma poco pintoresca, a partir de ahora no podrá esconderse entre los otros 23 y ser ella misma. Tendrá que actuar un papel y hacerse agradar.**

**Gracias por las reviews y por leerme. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Año 5- El Conejo

**Año 5 - El conejo**

**Radiance Smitten, 18 años**

**Distrito 1**

_"Quiero saber cual es el camino correcto, antes que la trampa me encierre. Pero en cuanto el conejo vuelve a su agujero, yo olvido que tan solo soy otra persona más. Otra persona más..."_

* * *

-Es una Arena muy bonita. ¿Verdad que sí Iridian?

Y lo es. Es bonita, pero extraña. Las Arenas hasta ahora han sido todas en la naturaleza. Bosque, barrancos, montañas... creo que estamos en una especie de jardín. Y digo creo porque las flores son del tamaño de palmeras, y las hormigas del tamaño de mi perro. Nunca creí que hacer algo así fuera posible. Me siento diminuta.

-Tú también te sientes diminuto. ¿No Iridian?

Al pasar por al lado de una hoja, tomo una gota de rocío y sigo caminando. Observo el curioso efecto del agua, moviéndose en mi mano como si fuese gelatina antes de bebérmela. Ahora mismo se podría decir que estoy tranquila. Estoy bien.

Cuando salí cosechada me negué a aceptarlo. Yo tenía 13 años cuando asistí a mi primera cosecha. Lo recuerdo bien. Tras este año estaría libre para siempre... pero tuvo que salir ese papel con mi nombre.

Puede que la pagase con mi estilista y la mentora que me asignaron en un principio, pero aprendí a escuchar. Ya nada me iba a devolver a mi casa viva a no ser que ganase esta cosa y por eso agaché las orejas y traté de absorber tanto conocimiento como pude.

Luego vino la Arena. Ya debí haber sospechado cuando vi nuestros trajes. Un vestido azul con mangas farol bajo un delantal blanco, medias blancas y zapatos de charol negros. El de los chicos es un traje carmín estilo victoriano con corbata. No sé a qué clase de pervertido se le ocurrió el mandarnos a la Arena así, aunque he de decir que a mí me favorece. Incluso la sangre que ahora lo salpica le da un plus de peligrosidad. No es que me esté preocupando por mi aspecto en una competición a muerte, lo que ocurre es que lo bonito vende. Y cuanto más bonita me vea más patrocinadores tendré.

La comida tampoco ha sido problema. En la Cornucopia había, aunque era todo huevos de avestruz cocidos con la cáscara pintada. Un trabajo artístico excepente, fue una pena tener que romperlos. También había unas pequeñas botellitas con una etiqueta que decía "Bébeme". Por supuesto no las he bebido. A saber qué clase de líquido tendrá, o sus efectos... Quien sea el Vigilante Jefe de este año, es un tipo excéntrico.

-De armas tampoco voy mal. ¿Cierto, Iridian?

Iridian es un aburrido. Debe de ser porque está muerto. Aún no sé ni por qué lo sigo arrastrando del cuello de su chaqueta. Quizá sea porque me siento mal estando sola y esta es la única alianza que sé que no se va a volver contra mí. O tal vez porque quiero que la gente vea un poco más el cadáver del chico que trató de matarme por la espalda antes de que el aerodeslizador se lo lleve.

Más adelante veo una seta y me subo a ella a descansar tras dejar a Iridian apoyado en su base.

Un cañonazo se oye mientras busco el almuerzo en mi mochila.

-Otro menos. Perfecto. A ver si esto se acaba pronto. Estoy harta de comer huevo.

* * *

**Tenemos cambio de Vigilante Jefe. Creo que este ha sido mi capítulo más loco. Es una canción muy loca y eso me inspiró en una Arena basada en el cuento de Lewis Carroll "Alice in Wonderland". En cuanto tuve la Arena, Radiance se creó sola. Tenía que ser una chica del D1. Radiance era muy joven durante los días oscuros. Su distrito fue el primero en pasarse al lado del Capitolio en cuanto vieron la cosa fea. Presenció muchas ejecuciones con sus propios ojos una vez que el orden se restableció, y la muerte no la impresiona. Ella no quiere matar pero hacerlo no le supone un trauma.**

**Canción: "The Rabbit" de Miike Snow**

**Flash no lo logró. Su compañera de distrito lo botó de la alianza. Él salió corriendo al verla tan fuera de sí, y se enfadó aún más cuando vio que podía correr sin problemas. Pasó un par de días más escondiéndose, pero una noche un ruido lo despertó y al moverse de sitio pensando que era una amenaza, se cayó por un desnivel del terreno y se rompió una pierna, esta vez de verdad. También se abrió una brecha en la cabeza por la que perdió mucha sangre. Tardó mucho en morir.**

**Azriel Rigel, así es! Psiren lo logró y está bien. El Capitolio no le hizo nada. Se convirtió en toda una celebridad pero a ella no le gusta la fama. Casi lo matan pero se libró, aunque creo que fue peor...**

**Kittens and Cats, me alegra que te gustase más :D me gusta escribir sobre los Juegos, más que de la parte de antes porque es lo que todo el mundo espera. Así que procuraré hacer sobre todo escenas en la Arena.**

**SSJeanne, gracias por leer. Me temo que Flash acabó en el puesto número 9. El chico del Distrito 10 fue quien se hizo con la victoria porque fue quien logró más provisiones.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leerme! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
